Oneshot Dịch I've stopped long ago
by Kay-tastic
Summary: One-shot dịch đầu tiên, nguyên tác thuộc về 48YoNa69


**Title**: I've stopped long ago

**Original Work**: s/8274831/1/Ive_stopped_long_ago

**Author**: 48YoNa69

**Translator**: Min Huyn

**Translator's Editor**: Xù B) (aka Translator's BFF)

**Rating**: K+

**Genre**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Status**: Complete

**Pairing**: Ai Haibara & Conan Edogawa

**AN**: Fanfic đầu tiên của tôi :DD làm ơn đừng phản đối [My first fanfiction :DD no flames please ]

**TN**: Đây là lần đầu dịch fic, mong mọi người đọc và góp ý, **đặc biệt **là về cách dùng từ

**Disclaimer**: Tôi không sở hữu DC :( tôi ước là có, nhưng không [I don't own Detective Conan :( wish I did, but I don't]

**Summary**: Lấy cảm hứng từ câu đầu tiên của "Never Say Never"- the Fray

Có những điều chúng ta không bàn luận, thà không có còn hơn….

Có những điều cô ấy luôn muốn quên hoặc làm như nó chưa từng xảy ra

Không thể nào.

Việc đó là không thể và cô ấy biết điều đó. Nhưng cô không được nhắc nhở về quá khứ thường xuyên đến vậy. Đôi khi họ đi chơi với lũ trẻ, cô thấy một cô gái có gì đó giống chị của cô, và được nhớ lại về chị. Hoặc khi cô ấy thấy những phụ huynh chơi với con của họ, cô nhớ rằng cô chưa từng có bố mẹ hay tuổi thơ.

"Quá khứ của bạn là thứ bạn không thể nào quên đi hay bỏ chạy khỏi." Cô đã học được bài học đó từ rất lâu rồi.

Và người đã ngăn cô khỏi trốn chạy là "thứ" mà cô ấy muốn có còn hơn không.

Anh ấy nhắc nhở cô mỗi ngày, rằng họ không thể nào ở bên nhau. Anh chưa bao giờ nói trực tiếp (Ôi không, như thế là quá đau đớn) nhưng anh ấy thể hiện bằng cách liên tục hỏi về những điều cô không muốn nói ra hay nghĩ đến.  
Cô ấy khi đó đang ngồi bên cửa sổ, nghĩ về tất cả các điều này khi anh đột ngột ôm cô từ phía sau. "Có vấn đề gì sao?" anh hỏi với vẻ lo lắng. Cô dừng một lúc trước khi thở dài chịu thua và trả lời câu hỏi của anh. "Tôi có thuốc giải rồi."

Cô cảm thấy anh đông cứng đằng sau cô.

Câu hỏi thứ nhất: Tại sao anh ấy không nhảy cẫng lên vì vui sướng?

Câu hỏi thứ hai: Tại sao anh ấy vẫn ôm cô như một cô bé sợ sệt đang giữ chặt chú gấu bông để tìm sự an ủi?

Không, bỏ câu đó đi. Tại sao anh ấy lại ôm cô cơ chứ? Tại sao cô ấy lại để anh làm vậy khi anh từ chối sự an ủi mà cô ấy cần (và xứng đáng) có vào đêm đầu tiên họ gặp nhau?

Im lặng… chỉ còn có âm thanh của mưa, sấm và hơi thở của họ được nghe thấy khi anh quyết định phá vỡ nó "Có vấn đề gì sao?"

_"Có vấn đề gì sao?" Thật ư? Trong tất cả những gì anh có thể nói, anh lại chọn "Có vấn đề gì sao?" Tất cả mọi thứ đều có vấn đề! Cậu, tôi, mọi thứ. Cô ấy nghĩ trog sự giận dữ nhưng "Không có gì cả, chỉ do thời tiết thôi" là tất cả những gì cô nói._

Cô đẩy anh ra chỉ để bị kéo lại vào vòng tay của anh. Anh ấy không để cô chạy đi lần nữa. Anh ấy không muốn cô chạy trốn khỏi quá khứ của mình, những người bạn mới, anh không muốn cô trốn chạy khỏi anh.

"Có vấn đề gì không? Hãy nói cho tôi biết" Anh cố gắng lần nữa

"Không có gì cả." Cô nói trước khi nhẹ nhàng đẩy anh ra. Cô chạy ra khỏi nhà dưới cơn mưa, không để anh kịp phản ứng lại.

Tất nhiên là anh chạy theo và không gặp chút khó khăn nào với việc đuổi kịp cô. Anh nắm lấy cánh tay cô, đồng thời xoay cô lại về phía anh.

Họ nhìn nhau chằm chằm trong sự tĩnh lặng. Chỉ còn tiếng của những hạt mưa rơi xuống đất, tiếng sấm, những giọng nói vọng lại từ xa và âm thanh của còi ô tô nhắc nhở họ rằng họ không phải những người duy nhất tồn tại trên hành tinh này.

Lần này, cô quyết định phá tan sự tĩnh lặng "Có vài điều về tôi mà cậu không biết. Những điều mà tôi không bao giờ nói tới" Cô nhìn thẳng vào mắt anh với lớp mặt nạ điềm tĩnh, vô cảm trên mặt để che giấu cảm xúc thật.

Những điều cô không nói tới: cảm xúc của cô giành cho anh, và thuốc giải.

Năm phút trôi qua và anh vẫn đang cố tìm ra lời để nói. Họ đều bị ướt sũng từ đầu đến chân và cô ấy muốn về nhà, vậy nên cô ôm anh, đưa miệng đến gần tai anh và thì thầm "Có những điều không nên nói ra thì tốt hơn". Đến lúc đó anh vòng cánh tay của mình qua người cô và ghì cô vào lòng anh. "Ừ, tớ biết. Chỉ đừng trốn chạy nữa. Tớ sẽ không bắt cậu nói với tớ những điều cậu không muốn tớ hay bất kì ai biết. Chỉ là… Làm ơn đừng trốn chạy nữa. Tớ cần cậu."

Mắt cô mở to (Her eyes shot wide open). Cô cũng cần anh, nhưng cô chưa sẵn sàng để nói ra điều đó. Cảm xúc của cô là thứ cô không nói tới.

"Tôi sẽ không chạy trốn nữa đâu". Cô nói và dứt ra khỏi vòng tay để nắm lấy tay anh. Cô đã không trốn chạy khỏi quá khứ của từ mình lâu lắm rồi.

Đây là lúc Ai dừng việc chạy trốn khỏi tương lại và ngừng chạy trốn khỏi Conan.

**THE END**


End file.
